Lindsay's Crusade
by NJ Devil08066
Summary: Lindsay is tortured by two ruthless thugs


Lindsay sits in her bedroom, getting ready for bed.

Lindsay is only 19yrs old, and, is living on her own for the first time, she's 5'9, with shoulder length red hair, green eyes, and, a small, but, ample b cup chest.

She's just about to turn off her light when she hears a knock at her door.

"Who could this be?" She thinks to herself.

"Who's there?" She yells through the door.

"We have a delivery for you, Ma'am!" A male voice says the other side.

She's about to open the door, when the man rams his shoulder into the door, knocking it off it's hinges, and, knocking Lindsay against the wall.

She looks up, and notices two men entering her apartment.

The one man is short and stocky, with a bald head, the other man is tall and slender, with long, greasy black hair, tied back in a pony tail.

"Grab her!" The short man says.

"NO!" Lindsay yells as the tall man grabs her, and, forces her arms behind her back.

"Take what ever you want, just don't hurt me." Lindsay says, crying.

"You stupid girl! We will take what we want, and, if we want to hurt you, WE WILL!" The short man says, slapping her hard across the face.

Lindsay cries harder as a bruise on her cheek starts to form.

"Strip her down, boss!" The tall man yells.

The short man rips Lindsay's tank top open, exposing her white satin bra, and, pulls down her shorts, exposing her white cotton panties.

"No, no, no!" Lindsay cries out.

"Shut up!" The short man yells, slapping her again.

"STOP HITTING ME!" Lindsay cries out!

"If I want to hit you, I will!" The short man says, punching Lindsay in the stomach.

"OWWW!" Lindsay screams out, crying.

He gets in a couple more good stiff punches to her stomach, leaving Lindsay coughing, and, gasping for air.

"Let me get a few shots in, boss!" The tall man says.

"Let's tie her to the post of her bed, then we can both get shots in on her!" The short man says.

The tall man lets go, and, Lindsay can barely stand on her own two feet, they drag her over to her bed, and, start tying her to the post.

"NO! LET ME GO!" Lindsay screams out, struggling to break free.

"That's it bitch, fight back, it's a lot more fun when you fight back!" The short man says.

They get her wrists tied to the post of her bed, and, they stand back, and, admire there work.

"Look at the beautiful, flat stomach!" The tall man says, running his hand over Lindsay's stomach.

"No! No more, please, no more!" Lindsay cries out.

The tall man says nothing, and, buries his fist in Lindsay's stomach, making her scream out in pain.

"Let's shut this bitch up!" The short man says.

The tall man reaches down, and, tears Lindsay's panties off, and, shoves them in her mouth, gagging her.

"That should shut her up." He says.

The tall man steps up the violence by dropping to his knees, and, punching Lindsay right in the crotch. Lindsay lets out a muffled scream.

"Let's finish this bitch off so we can get down to business." The short man says.

With that, the tall man punches Lindsay in the face, knocking her out cold.

Lindsay comes to several hours later, she's laying on her floor, so, the men obviously cut her down.

She looks around her apartment, her laptop is gone, so is her cell phone, and her television, and, her apartment has been completely trashed.

She can barely stand, so, she crawls across the floor to her phone, and, she calls the police.

Minutes later, the police show up.

"Tell me what happened here, Miss." The one officer asks.

"There were two of them, they broke in, beat me, then they robbed me." Lindsay says, tears again forming in her eyes.

"Can you describe you attackers?"

"Yeah! One was short, bald headed, the other one was tall, with long hair, tied in a pony tail."

As Lindsay gives her statement, the paramedics arrive to examine her.

They check Lindsay out, and, determine that she has a broken orbital bone in her eye, and, two broken ribs.

They take her by ambulance to the hospital.

After about an hour of waiting, a doctor finally comes in to examine Lindsay.

Throughout all of this, one police officer remained at her side, a woman, Veronica was her name, she's tall, taller then Lindsay, about 5'10, with long blonde hair, and, blue eyes, and, she remained at Lindsay's side the entire night.

"Ok, with all of her injuries, we're gonna have to admit her." The doctor says.

They're getting ready to take Lindsay up to her room, when Veronica grabs Lindsay's hand.

"You know, Lindsay, after tonight's attack, you should really learn some kind of self defense, I can teach you if you like." She says, looking into Lindsay's eyes.

"I'd really like that!" Lindsay says, managing a smile through her pain.

"Ok! Look, I'll be by to check on you everyday, and, we'll start your training once you're fully recovered!" Veronica says, holding Lindsay's hand.

Lindsay just smiles, as they wheel her off to her room, Veronica following right behind.

Lindsay spent two days in the hospital, and, true to her word, Veronica was there everyday.

Upon her release from the hospital, Veronica is there to pick up Lindsay.

"You really don't have to keep on eye on me." Lindsay says, getting into Veronica's car.

"Nonsense, besides, I figured if you felt up to it, we could start your self defense training tonight, do you feel up to it, Lindsay?"

"I do feel up to it!" Lindsay says, smiling.

Veronica drops Lindsay off at her apartment, with a promise to pick her up for training at 7pm.

Lindsay gets herself ready for her training session, tonight she's wearing a pink sports bra and pink sweat pants, the bruising is still visible on her stomach and face.

Veronica shows up, and, picks her up, and, drives her to the gym at the police station.

"Ok, Lindsay, this is how it'll be, I teach, and, you will listen. I'm gonna teach you the basics of karate, so, if these goons show up again, or, if anyone else breaks in, you can at least intelligently defend yourself, am I being clear, Lindsay?"

"Yes! You're being clear!" Lindsay says.

"Ok, Lindsay, I want you to try and punch me, don't worry about hurting me, I just want you to try and punch me.

Lindsay backs up, gets a running start, charging at Veronica, she swings, and, misses badly, Veronica trips Lindsay, sending her down to the floor.

Lindsay quickly gets back to her feet, and, just stares at Veronica.

"That's what I can teach you, Lindsay. I can teach you how to be faster then your opponent. Now, try to hit me again!"

Lindsay again tries to hit Veronica, but, again misses badly, and, again falls to the floor.

"We'll call that lesson one!" Veronica says, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Ok! What's lesson two?" Lindsay asks.

"You try and dodge my attack!" Veronica yells, charging at Lindsay. Veronica tackles Lindsay, taking her down to the floor.

Veronica quickly gets off of Lindsay, and, helps her to her feet.

"That's enough for day one, Lindsay, come in, I'll drive you back to you apartment."

"No, that's ok, we're only a few blocks from my apartment, I'll just walk." Lindsay says, grabbing her things.

Lindsay turns her back on Veronica, when suddenly, she smells chloroform, but, before she has time to react, Veronica has a rag over Lindsay's mouth, she tried to fight it, but, before long, she passed out.

Lindsay's body goes completely limp, and, Veronica lets go of her, dropping her to the floor. Lindsay quickly takes out her cell phone, and, makes a call.

"Change of plans, she's out here in the gym, how quickly can you two be here?"

Five minutes go by, and, the two thugs that broke in to Lindsay's apartment enter the gym.

"Let's strap her up, and, teach her a lesson!" The short man says.

Veronica and the tall man tie Lindsay's arms over her head, and, tie her to the wall.

Veronica walks towards Lindsay, and, begins slapping her across the face.

"Come on, little Lindsay, time to wake up!"

After a few minutes, Lindsay starts to come around.

"Wha-what happened?" She asks, still sounding groggy.

Then Lindsay notices that the two men that broke into her apartment are there, and, that she's once again tied up.

"NO! NO!" Lindsay yells, trying to break free.

"That's it, Lindsay, struggle, it's always fun when you struggle!" Veronica says, stroking the side of Lindsay's face.

"You bitch!" Lindsay yells, spitting at Veronica.

Veronica says nothing, and, just buries her fist into Lindsay's stomach, which is still sore, making Lindsay scream out in agony.

The two men come walking up, and, all three of them begin pounding Lindsay's stomach, punch after punch, again breaking her ribs.

Lindsay just hangs there, coughing and crying.

"Let's step up the torture!" Veronica says, motioning to the tall man, who reaches into his bag, and, pulls out a taser gun.

"No! No! Anything but that!" Lindsay says, crying harder then ever.

Lindsay can hear the cracking and popping of the electricity in the taser, them screams out in pain as it's jabbed into her side, sending the voltage right through her.

"Aw, does it hurt, Lindsay?" Veronica asks, laughing at Lindsay.

The three of them then continue to pound Lindsay's stomach, bruising her stomach.

"Let's finish her off, boys!" Veronica orders.

The tall man grabs Lindsay by the face, cocks back, and, punches her right in the face, knocking her out.

Lindsay's body goes completely limp.

The three of them just leave her hanging there.


End file.
